Wakfu: Return to the Twelve
by Pollyoco4
Summary: Twenty years after the war (end of season two) the Twelve have still not accepted the Eliatropes. Enraged, a young Eliatrope named Max steals the Eliacube and enters the World of Twelve. Yugo decides to take him in and train him despite the young Eliatrope's mission. After two years of training Max is smuggled out by a Iop and begins his long journey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Max's Plight

Max ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain as small shards of broken rock and stone bit into the bottom of his bare feet. He wasn't about to risk using his portals as faulty as they were. He might not even make it to the Eliacube alive if he tried it that way.

But he was reaching the end of the chunk he was on, a single floating globe amongst many in the dimension. The closest planet he could reach was still a bound away so he'd have to make a quick decision. He halted at the edge, nearly falling forward. The angry shouts of children was becoming louder behind Max, alerting him that they were failing in keeping Baltazar away. He shook his head in frustration before summoning a pale silver portal and leaping through.

He stumbled onto the next chunk, cursing his fear. He hated using his portals unlike other Eliatropes but he doubted it was for any other reason than his fear of corruption. Watching Yugo for so many years made him realize that power lead to darkness, an inescapable corruption of the heart and mind. Ever since the battle with Nox over twenty years ago Max had begun restraining the power of his portals.

Baltazar's infuriated roar startled Max into running faster with barely enough time to catch his breath. However, relief flooded through him when high stone walls appeared before him on the next planet. They interwove in dizzying passages and many dead ends creating a devastating maze for any but a trained Eliatrope. Luckily one of Max's jobs was to check up on Shinonome inside the Dofus every once in a while. And Shinonome was kept next to the Eliacube inside the maze. Max never understood why considering the fact that Quilby wanted his sister and the cube. If he ever escaped the White Dimension he could find one right beside the other.

Yet the chances of Quilby escaping were few and far between which relaxed the Eliatropes slightly. Either way Max was glad he knew his way through the confusing maze so he was prepared for this moment.

As he laid out the map of the maze in his mind, Max remembered his promise to the others. He promised to make a difference in the World of Twelve, remind them of Yugo's kindness and the hearts of all Eliatropes. He promised to convince all the Nations and Kingdoms to accept the Eliatropes because three rejections had been enough.

Ten years ago Baltazar had claimed that Yugo was ready. The King had gone to a gathering to speak with all the leaders about finally opening the dimension and allowing the Eliatropes through. But the leaders had refused and agreed to meet again in a few years. Even then they had been rejected.

This had been the third time the World of Twelve had claimed to not be ready. It had already been twenty years since the last war with the Shu-Shu and Sufokia Kingdom. Now Max had enough of the foolishness, was ready to try something else even if it went against Baltazar's wishes. He only hoped to find that Yugo could convince the King to allow him to stay.

Max cut around another corner once again hearing Baltazar's furious cries. For an ancient dragon, the beast was powerful and relentless. But Max understood that Baltazar was merely trying to protect him, keep him from the pain of failure. Yet Max was willing to risk everything for his people and was the only one who could do it.

"Do this for all of us, Max," Lily had whispered to him only moments ago. "You're the only one with the heart to do it. Try not to start a war, though." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, shoving him off as Baltazar turned red and swatted an Eliatrope away.

He reached the center, a place marked with a tall pillar with lines etched onto the surface. Max placed his hand on, taking a deep breath as the lines flashed a brilliant blue. The outline of a door became clear and Max applied enough pressure to open it, revealing a spiraling stone staircase leading into darkness. With one final glance over his shoulder, Max descended.

He dragged his hand along the wall to help guide him until the wall fell away into a wide cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling like the teeth of a gaping mouth warning intruders away. In the center of the rocky room were two small towers with fingers of stone, one guarding the pink dragon egg that held Shinonome. On the second tower, the hand clutched the floating Eliacube, forever spinning and twitching with power. The pale blue light from the cube illuminated the tower creating strange shadows along the walls. On the floor around the artifacts were lines dancing between each other creating an assortment of circles and diamonds, squares and dozens of strange shapes.

Max took one step onto a spiral, blue light representing Wakfu leaking from his bruised foot though the eerie design, lighting the room from floor to ceiling. The design recognized him as an Eliatrope like every day, lowering the towers within reach of his short, ten year old height. Max raced to the pillars, jumping up and down impatiently as they sank deeper into the ground. There was a loud crash just outside the cavern, alerting Max to the arrival of his caretaker.

"Sorry Old Master!" Max called over his shoulder. "I have to at least try!"

Max took hold of one of the stone fingers, his Wakfu pulsating through the hand. It jerked, cracking open for easy reach of the cube. A memory halted Max though, a memory of Yugo's fight with Nox. If even the King had trouble taking hold of the Eliacube and stealing its power, how could he hope to in a matter of minutes?  
>Pushing all doubts aside, Max reached for the cube with both hands, grinding his teeth as sparks flew and painful energy jolted through his body. His pale baby blue hair whipped around him, his dark gray hat nearly flying off his small head. But Max kept trying, pushing through with everything he had.<p>

After one final shove, Max's hands wrapped around the box, even the cube vibrating at the touch. At that moment the red scaled dragon burst into the cavern, Eliatropes hanging from his tail and clinging to his back barely avoiding getting slapped by his puny wings. The dragon's eyes went wide as the room flashed brilliantly, a beam of Wakfu spawning from the cube. A portal began to spiral outwards from the beam, widening as Max concentrated.

"Boy, stop! Look at what you've done!" Baltazar cried out, shaking Max from his trance. He had lost track of how much energy he was using, his skin now pale from using his own Wakfu. Max looked back at Baltazar with an angry blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry Old Master, lost control for a second," he chuckled nervously. "Guess this is goodbye for now."

"Max, you don't know what you're doing!" Baltazar growled. "Doing this could start a war!"

"Or it could give us a home," Max countered with a shrug. "I'm willing to try, take this one risk. I'm sorry Old Master. Farewell."

With a final salute to the loyal caretaker, keeping his promise for so many centuries standing as a model of a brave heart, Max leaped through the portal.

Wind whipped through his bangs, blew in his ears. He felt the Eliacube in his grasp but didn't dare open his eyes for fear of seeing disaster. But startled cries from below caused Max to snap open his silver eyes, his gaze falling to the forest below.

Tall, luscious green trees spanned for miles below him some covered in flourishing vines surrounded by fields of flowers. The tallest of them all had a trunk the width of a planet in his old dimension towering five times the height of an average tree. On a balcony overlooking the kingdom stood a young woman with silky green hair falling about her shoulders in perfect curls, her eyes wide with fright.

That's when Max realized he was falling from the sky, the portal he had opened closing quickly above him. He let out a startled scream, too frightened to summon a portal of his own. He lashed out with his legs in a panic, clutching the cube to his chest with white knuckles.

But a streak of blue light swooped under him, powerful hands catching him before he fell. A series of portals opened as the man who now held him dashed to the ground, skidding to a halt between the trees. The man stumbled but stopped himself before he crashed into a tree.

Max was panting and still shaking from the experience, frustrated that he almost didn't make it long enough to enjoy a day in the World of Twelve. He felt the panting of another against him. Max blushed as he squirmed out of the man's grasp, landing nimbly on the ground.

"T-thanks Yugo," Max stammered only to be answered by a heartfelt laugh.

"Wow, Baltazar must be _pissed_," Yugo grinned, staring down at the blushing Eliatrope. But Max wasn't looking at his King but instead staring ashamedly at the ground. "Aww, you can look at me kid."

Max bit his lip but was able to force himself to look at Yugo. Even at the age of thirty two, Yugo hadn't lost one bit of his childish demeanor. He was tall with a wiry frame and lean muscles, his blonde hair longer then it had been years ago. His brown eyes still sparkled with mischief his wide smile unequaled.

"You're really scared and for good reason," Yugo said, holding his hand out to Max. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Max blushed again as he took Yugo's hand, allowing his king to lead him into the large tree. Two guards awaited them at the entrance, their expressions telling the attitude of the Queen. "Queen Amalia wants you in the throne room immediately!" The guards parted to allow the two Eliatropes through though their untrusting stares lingering on Max who still clutched the Eliacube.

"Amalia is going to kill me," Yugo muttered with a shake of his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Max asked. Yugo raised his eyebrows at the kid but Max was looking away.

"Amalia invited me for a feast," Yugo explained. "And now my funeral."

They were silent the rest of the way to the throne room, guards halting them once more at the double doors. The guards stared worriedly at the two but parted slightly, just enough to hold the doors open as they walked past. The room was lit with blue and green lights, Queen Amalia pacing back and forth in front of the throne. It was the same woman Max had seen at the balcony. Her beautiful green dress trailed on the floor behind her, a belt of gems around her thin waist. No crown rested on her head at the moment but Max doubted she needed one.

"Send him back Yugo," Amalia ordered sternly, glaring at the Eliatropes.

"Look Amalia, I have wanted this for a very long time," Yugo pleaded. "It took a lot for this kid to be here."

"And why is he here?" Amalia countered. "Ever think of that? He could be here for war!"

"Or here to prevent it," Yugo added. "Didn't give me a chance to ask the kid before you asserted your command again."

Amalia muttered under her breath, dragging her hand down the length of her face in frustration. She paced a few more times before growling, "I need to speak to you in private Yugo. Take the boy to another guest room or something and come right back."

"No, this kid isn't going anywhere with that face," Yugo replied, pointing an accusing finger at Amalia's death glare.

"Okay, but take the kid away and have him give us the Eliacube," Amalia reconsidered. She had a placid expression this time but even Max could tell she was a flip of the coin. Max held to the cube tightly, taking a step back and prepared to run.

"No one trusts you at the moment, Amalia, give me some time with him and then you and I can work things out, alright?"

Amalia stood silently but her breathing came in angry gasps. It was evident she was cooling herself off. Eventually, she huffed out an exaggerated sigh, turning away ferociously. She raised a hand dismissively and said, "Fine, but report straight back to me. You are in my kingdom after all."  
>Yugo bowed dramatically, a sly grin plastered on his face. He muttered polite farewells in a teasing manner and took Max's hand again, leading the young Eliatrope from the throne room. Once out of ear shot, Yugo cracked up, holding his stomach as he laughed.<p>

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Your face the entire time!" Yugo managed between fits of laughter. "I couldn't tell which came first, your blush or the stain."


	2. Chapter 2-Let's Make A Deal

Chapter Two-Let's Make A Deal

Max changed clothes once the maids brought them, feeling very uncomfortable in the green leaf patterned tunic and knee length trousers. But he wasn't about to complain over a fresh pair of clothes. He leaped onto the plush bed, sinking deeply into the pillow top mattress with a pleasurable sigh.

Yugo stood in the doorway with an amused grin, his gaze on Max rather than the Eliacube on the nightstand. The king made his way over to the foot of the bed and plopped down, chuckling when Max didn't look up. The boy was still pale from the journey but he certainly looked more refreshed.

"So, I'm saying this for the better of us all," Yugo said, finally breaking a tense silence. Max opened his eyes, sitting up slowly with a frown. "My duty as king tells me to send you back. But I want an explanation before any final decision."

"Well," Max began, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I escaped, basically. Today, Baltazar gave us the news, another rejection you know, and none of us could take it. So I yelled at Old Master and he yelled back. We exchanged unpleasant words before Lily stepped in to take my side. They held back Old Master while I made a run for it."

"Ah," Yugo grinned. "So you came here in hopes of convincing the Kingdoms to care for the Eliatropes. Not an easy mission for such a little one."

"We reasoned it was because everyone is afraid," Max explained with a hopeful glance at his King. Maybe he could convince Yugo to let him stay. "They sent me because I'm the least threatening. But it's part of the reason why Old Master didn't want me to come."

"How are you the least threatening?" Yugo asked, legitimately curious. "As far as I know, most of us are quite powerful."

"It would be easier to show you." Max slid off the tall bed, positioning himself facing the back wall. Yugo watched curiously as Max summoned his portal but something was off about it. It didn't come cleanly, wavering in the air as if threatening to collapse. Instead of the regular blue color it was pale silver, almost translucent.

"I'll have to give Adamai a call," Yugo stated as Max returned to his spot on the bed. He was blushing again in embarrassment. "I don't think portals should look like that."

"Old Master tried to help me," Max admitted, "but couldn't get through."

Yugo glanced at the Eliacube on the nightstand and grinned, placing his firm hands on Max's shoulders. "Let's make a deal, little guy."

"Max," the young Eliatrope interrupted.

"Okay _Max_," Yugo restated teasingly. "Let's make a deal here. Amalia is afraid of what trouble might come of bringing the Eliacube and we can't send it back without sending you. I don't want to send you back, Max, I want you here. While I have many friends, it's different than having another Eliatrope."

Max blushed as he looked up at the King, his heart pounding as he expected the coming words. He was staying.

"So, you hand over the Eliacube and you can stay. Amalia would feel much safer, I think, if she knew her trusted Kingdom was guarding it. In return, you get to stay but under one condition. Since I'm helping you, you help me. Train with me Max, I can teach you how to summon stronger portals and teach you tricks unreachable at your age. It'll keep Adamai and I busy and keep us company. What do you say?"

"But what about my mission?" Max countered though he quickly realized he was pushing it.

"When I think you're ready, I'll let you travel," Yugo smiled which came as a relief to the ten year old.

"Deal, King Yugo."

The Eliatropes nodded in agreement, Yugo taking Max's hand and leading him back through the halls. Two guards awaited them once again at the entry way to the throne room. Yugo leaned over to whisper something in one's ear, causing the guard to scramble away. The other opened the doors to reveal Amalia speaking with a servant over domestic issues.

"No, we're keeping the statue!" Amalia snarled. "This isn't the first time I've had to say it! Don't ask me again."

The servant bowed graciously and hurried away, nearly tripping on her way out. Max waved nervously to her on the way out but the servant paid little attention. Yugo approached Amalia, the Queen standing angrily as her eyes fell upon the younger Eliatrope.

"Why is he still here?"

"Because I spoke with him and we struck a deal," Yugo explained quickly. "Your guard is already retrieving the cube from his room and in return Max is staying to train with Adamai and I."

Frustrated, Amalia plopped down onto the throne again, rubbing her eyes. "Fine, Yugo, but any consequences that may come of this will be on your shoulders."

Max smiled from ear to ear at this reply, his heart leaping with joy. He was not about to fail. He could keep his promise to Lily and the other Eliatropes and prove to Old Master he could survive more than a day.

"Well Max, looks like I'll be calling up Adamai to start your training," Yugo grinned as they walked from the throne room, Amalia's angry shouts fading out behind them. "Until then you'll be training with me on controlling your portals."

Max blushed at this and looked away as he said, "Yeah, I guess we could try."

Yugo halted to glare down at the young Eliatrope. He kneeled before Max and placed his hands on his shoulders again.

"Max, we won't try," Yugo said sternly. "I _will _help you conquer your portals. But first, we need to get you out of those clothes. They look hideous on you." As a maid passed by at that moment Yugo halted her by a tap on the shoulder motioning to Max as he explained what the Eliatrope needed. The maid bowed and rushed off.

"Thanks for saying I look hideous," Max muttered as they continued walking. Max was almost positive they were on their way to the kitchen.

Yugo laughed but didn't apologize which angered the young apprentice slightly yet he wasn't about to call the King out. After all, Yugo could still send him back.

Warm, delicious smells wafted from the dining area, laughter resonating as guards on breaks cracked jokes and told stories. Even the chef could be heard talking with another guard about border patrol. As soon as Yugo and Max stepped through the doors, however, all fell silent and disturbed stares followed the Eliatropes to their seats. Max felt very uncomfortable with so many eyes on him but Yugo appeared to be unbothered, raising his hand to catch the chef's attention.

"Your best soup for my apprentice please," Yugo smiled. "He'll be staying a while and I want him to witness the best of the Saddida Kingdom."

Still untrusting, the chef nodded and slipped back into the kitchen while the guard sitting across from the Eliatropes leaned forward, his eyes narrowed at Max who once again blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. The guard laughed vilely with a shake of his head at Yugo.

"Bashful little scamp isn't he Yugo?" he chuckled, eyes still narrowed at Max. "He's going to cause a war being here. As far as I heard he came with the Eliacube."

"No kidding?" piped up a guard a few seats away. "That thing caused bountiful trouble years ago."

"Don't get too critical," smirked a guard across from the second. "After all Russell, it was your dad who let Quilby take it twenty years ago."

Russell pouted, bringing awkward laughter around the table. Yugo just stared at all the guards as if unfazed by it all. Max didn't understand how Yugo could just ignore all the gossip going around the table now.

"So what are we going to do about the new Eliatrope, huh Yugo?" the first guard to have spoken asked after everyone quieted. "If anyone found out about him it could stir up trouble."

"There is only one of him, Bruno," Yugo replied evenly. "If more than one came it could stir more trouble than it's worth but only Max came through. But now that we're on the subject, you ladies want more gossip?

"Queen Amalia is _allowing _Max to stay under my tutelage. If you have problems with him bring it to the Queen. Otherwise he isn't your concern and you should leave him alone. Or else I might have to do something to that lovely face of yours."

Everyone burst into laughter, even the chef as he brought out two hot bowls of steaming grass soup. Everyone except Bruno of course who was the one being laughed at. Max wasn't so sure right then that Yugo should have threatened the guard but what was done was done.

Max, blushing heavily under the spotlight, hid himself in the soup. He was thankful it was the best tasting food he'd ever had because it'd be difficult otherwise. Around him, the conversation wasn't over.

"So Amalia is just gonna let him stay?" Russell asked after taking another bite of his soup.

"No," Yugo admitted. "It has come at a price. Almost being my head but she took the Eliacube instead. While it's under the Saddida Kingdom protection I get to train Max."

"But the kid has to be here for a reason," Bruno added slyly, leaning forward to stare at the shy Eliatrope.

"He is, of course," Yugo nodded. "He came to convince the Twelve to make room for the other Eliatropes."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bruno growled at Max.

Not about to allow Yugo to protect him again, Max answered quickly, "By becoming a hero like Yugo. I can prove that Eliatropes mean no harm. We shouldn't be feared; we should be given a chance, like Yugo.

"That's a bold statement little guy," Bruno smirked. "Up for the challenge?"

Without hesitation Max said, "Yeah, I have a promise to keep."

Fresh clothes tailored specifically for Max awaited him in his room. Yugo waited outside while he changed into the softer clothes. The shirt was the same gray as his hat with long sleeves almost skin tight and looser at the wrist where black lined the opening. His knee length trousers were much looser than the ones before and the same gray with black once again at the bottom. Max tied a length of rope around his thin waist to tie his baggy shirt to his pants and keep the trousers up. Feeling much more comfortable and free to move, Max met with Yugo outside.

"Ah, I see they listened to me," Yugo grinned as he scanned the young Eliatrope. "Should be a lot easier to train now." Yugo motioned for his new apprentice to follow, jogging through the halls and dashing down stairs. Max tried to copy his new master's movements but ended up tripping on his way down a curving hallway. They laughed and Yugo lead the rest of the way out.

"Training begins with a demonstration," Yugo grinned. "I want to see your portals in action. Don't dash just go over those trees and back."

Max nodded in understanding, turning nervously in the given direction. He inhaled deeply, summoning his weak silver portal. It wavered but Max leaped through it anyway appearing just above the first tree. He opened another just in time to fall through to the next set of trees. Once again, he fell through rather than jumped, struggling to open the next portal once he reappeared.

And the lack of concentration cost him for his next portal did collapse sending Max sprawling to the ground. He let out a painful cry as he landed awkwardly on his back. Dazed, bruised, with a few cuts on his arms, Max struggled to his elbows while Yugo appeared from a portal in front of him, his face a mask of concern.

"You alright Max?" Yugo asked, reaching out a hand to help his apprentice to his feet. Max nodded, rubbing his sore arm in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," Max muttered. "I really stink at this."

"Want to know my observation?" Yugo asked, plopping down in the dirt. Curiously, Max copied Yugo's position. "You told me you came here to convince the Twelve that there is no need to be afraid of Eliatropes. How do you plan to do that if you're afraid of your own portals?"

Max was silent, grinding his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to tell Yugo he wasn't afraid of his portals, but the evil they brought with their power. He had made a promise to Lily though, a promise to everyone. Maybe Yugo could snap him from his cautionary power.

"I saw what the Eliacube did to Nox, to Quilby, how all that power corrupted them," Max whimpered. "I'm afraid of mastering my Wakfu as you have Yugo. I might be corrupted by my own power."

The King did not laugh as Max had expected, even if it meant no harm in the end. Instead, Yugo placed a comforting hand on his head and produced a sad smile.

"I understand, Max," the King said. "But you have to be strong and brave to conquer your power. If you believe you're strong enough you are but an ounce of doubt can ruin everything. Do you understand, Max? The consequences of your fear could drive the Twelve farther away from the return of our people."

Max nodded his voice caught in his throat. He understood Yugo's warning perfectly. It was no longer a matter of conquering his power but winning a duel of the mind. If he learned to properly control his Wakfu his chances of persuading the Twelve grew. He couldn't be afraid any more; he had to put his trust in Yugo.

"Alright kid, let's try that again," Yugo smiled as he stood already heading back. "If you don't get it right," Yugo called teasingly over his shoulder, "no dinner for you."

Max groaned and pushed himself to his feet running to catch up with his master.


End file.
